1. Field of the Invention
The invention falls within the field of cable strain relief devices for cables, in particular fibre optic cables.
2. Discussion of Related Art
The prior art discloses crimped cable strain relief devices for optical connectors. These use crimp sleeves, which match the cable diameter. In order to mechanically connect a cable to a crimp neck, fibres arranged under the cable outer sheath are pressed against the connector-side crimp neck by means of a crimp sleeve which matches the cable outer diameter. The crimp sleeves are turned or deep-drawn parts. One disadvantage of the solutions known from the prior art is that matching crimp sleeves are required for each cable diameter. Another disadvantage is that the solutions known from the prior art require a separate anti-kink member.
WO2009/042066 (U.S. Pat. No. 7,942,587) from Corning Cable Systems LLC was published on 2 Apr. 2009 and describes a comparatively complex crimped cable strain relief device for joining a fibre optic cable to a connector. In contrast to the prior art, to improve strain relief, an intermediate sleeve provided with splines is clamped below the crimp sleeve, thereby improving clamping of the cable-side cord responsible for strain relief. One disadvantage is that the cable sheath is not secured, meaning that tensile forces then have to be absorbed solely by the cords. An additional anti-kink bush is mandatory.
The fabrication methods known from the prior art either are complex, and therefore costly, or do not sufficiently meet the desired quality standard in relation to strain relief. To produce a double strain relief device known from the prior art either a repeated crimping operation or a stepped special tool is required. In this case, too, each cable size requires a matching component and appropriate tools.
An object of the invention is to propose an improved crimp connection for cables, in particular optical cables, which is free from the disadvantages known from the prior art.